


Aichi Wins Kamui/Nagisa Takes The L

by anielsen33326



Series: Omake For The Kaichi AU [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: #letaichibesmug, Aichi Is The Reincarnation of Blaster Blade, Aichi Sendou Is A Shota, Alternate Use of Psyqualia, BAMF Aichi Sendou, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, I wrote this instead of reading, Internal Monologue, Kaichi - Freeform, Kamidere, Kamidere Emi Sendou, Kamui Is Otouto, Kamui Katsuragi Is Family, M/M, Matriarch, Multi, Nagisa Daimonji Is A Little Shit, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Legion Mate, Revised Draft, Supportive Aichi Sendou, Supportive Big Brothers, Supportive Gouki Daimonji, Unrequited Love, Wedding Planning, cuz versatility, for spelling, i wrote this instead of catching up, outside of battle, staying up late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Summary: Gen because there's only, like, ONE bad word.
Relationships: Daimonji Gouki & Daimonji Nagisa, Daimonji Gouki & Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi, Katsuragi Kamui/Sendou Emi, one-sided Daimonji Nagisa/Katsuragi Kamui
Series: Omake For The Kaichi AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090796
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Aichi Wins Kamui/Nagisa Takes The L

_Slam!_ The doors of the saloon banged.

A bluenet in green, red, and blue focused his blue, needle-sharp eyes at the leader of the establishment--the buffest pirate in the room.

The crew whiplashed at the door, gasping in shock when they saw who it was.

The bluenet proceeded to swagger in.

"Aichi Sendou." The buff dude said.

"Gouki Daimonji," The sweet voice said. "I have a proposal for you."

The man named Gouki also lasered in on the daunting shota. "What's wrong, Aichi? You're not usually like this." His teammates stood next to Gouki as back-up.

"I challenge you to a cardfight!" He thrust out his Royal Paladin deck like a Yugioh player for emphasis. "If I win, you must hand over Kamui back to me. Nagisa will give up on marrying him."

 _Hmmph!_ Gouki considered it. "And what do I get in return?"

Aichi sighed. He expected this. "I will stop trying to get Kamui and my sister together."

The tension thickened in the air, the 16-year-old's threat officially reality.

"You're serious about this? Do you know what you're saying, Sendou?"

"E-eh?! Captain, you're not actually considering this, right?" His buddies panicked.

"Yes. I have my winning image. And, no, it's not Psyqualia." The Blaster Blade reincarnation countered.

"Fine, then. I accept your challenge. Be prepared to lose!" Gouki declared.

"Hn!" Aichi nodded.

They set their decks down on the pool table, both fired up for the W. This will make-or-break both Team Handsome and the Sendou Family.

A shuffle, and then,

"I will go first, Gouki-san."

"That's fine."

Aichi had no problem dropping rearguards first thing. He savagely rebuilt and rebuilt his deck in the past few weeks in preparation for this. Cure Cupid, Blaster Blade, Marin, and Guillotine, and the image of Kai consistently reminded him to take break every once in a while. Kaa-san brought in new cookies by the hour.

Gouki pulled out all the stops in this battle.

 _Kai surely changed him,_ the fellow older brother thought. _Aichi is ruthless today. We are both fighting for our siblings' honor. Real men don't back down from this._

5 turns in, it was obvious that the Pirate Captain was going to lose if he didn't pull a trump card out of his a**. Aichi was already mumbling his victory words, along with something suspicious.

I _will win Emi's hand in marriage._ Aichi thought. _Kamui will most definitely take good care of my imouto. If only Emi could get it together already! Oh, the wedding will be..._

Blah, blah, blah!

It took about two anime episodes to end, but Aichi finally won. They shook hands, "Good hand, Aichi. You will take care of Kamui for us, right?"

Aichi nodded. "Emi and Kamui will really make each happy. He loves her and will give my kamidere-imouto all the worship she deserves."

Gouki gave a hearty _Bwahahahaha_! at the last part. "Well, guess it's time to give you that 3000 yen you keep mumbling about!"

"N-nani?! How did you know?!"

"Bwahahaha! Aichi, you were ranting underneath your breath about the exact same wedding that we were planning for _my_ precious Nagisa!"

Aichi blushed slightly at that. "I-I-!"

Smack! Gouki slapped his hand of Aichi's shoulders like a man. "I'm proud of you, Aichi Sendou. You've grown so much since you first walked into Card Shop Handsome! You've grown into a man!"

"H-hai! Arigato, Gouki-san. Kamui is like an otouto to both of us. We'll make you proud!"

"There, there. Now here's the dough at the cash register you need so badly."

Aichi just stood at the door, flabbergasted.

The Sendou Matriarch swaggered in here knowing that he'd win. It was long, but still a landslide. It could be considered a Kai Move. How unsightly of him!

Aichi strolled back home with two different clans in his belt, a 3000-yen check, and Nagisa crying about her "precious engagement! WHY DIDN'T YOU WIN, ONII-SAN?! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

Aichi felt sympathy for the pirate. They both have first-hand experience of naggy, whiny siblings.

No use dwelling on that. It's time to think about his and Toshiki-kun's wedding! And what their babies will look like!


End file.
